1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
In a rotating electric machine composed of a rotor including permanent magnets and a stator including a coil, the rotor is driven to rotate based on a magnetic field created by bringing the coil on the stator side into conduction. For example, the rotor includes a rotor core formed by a plurality of electromagnetic steel plates that are stacked on one another and magnets embedded in the rotor core.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-89291 discloses a technique for manufacturing a rotor by inserting magnets into a plurality of respective openings included in a rotor core. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-89291, the rotor core is formed of a plurality of electromagnetic steel plates that are stacked on one another.